Here, Kitty Kitty
by dimshit
Summary: Renji membelikan Ichigo 2 ekor kucing sebagai hadiah Anniversary mereka yang kedua. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, setidaknya sampai suatu waktu mereka menemukan 2 pria asing, telanjang bulat, di apartemen mereka. #AU. Renji/Grimm/Kuugo x Ichigo.


**Fanfic ini merupakan "Happy Birthday Fic" untuk Aoi Lawlight. Selamat ulang taun ya, say~ Semoga suka hadiahnya XD Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan dan kesan setelah baca cerita ini~ Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya saya memasukkan anggota XCUTION ke fanfic saya, jadi gomen kalo OOC.. T^T' Dan... Saya tambahkan sedikit plot supaya ga terlalu PWP, jadi emang ga **_**straight to sex from the beginning of the story**_** sih... ORZ.**

**Karena ga yakin besok (tanggal 19) bisa OL, jadi fanfic ini saya publish sekarang aja... Dan mengenai update dari 2 fanfic mulchap saya, akhir minggu sudah bisa dipastikan ada dua-duanya :)**

**Pairing:** RenIchi, GrimmIchi, KuuIchi... Yup! Kali ini saya dirikues untuk bikin foursome. Yap. Yap. Foursome sex ;)

**Summary:** Renji sudah berjanji akan membelikan apa pun yang diinginkan Ichigo pada saat perayaan hari jadian mereka berdua yang kedua. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik, setidaknya sampai suatu waktu mereka menemukan 2 pria asing, telanjang bulat, di apartemen mereka.

**Warnings:** AU, Yaoi (M/M), DP (double penetration), voyeurism, rimming, nekomimi Grimm dan Kuu, dan... err... main-main dengan ekor (?) XD"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Here, Kitty~ Kitty~**

_by Megumi Kei_

.

* * *

><p>"Sudah menemukan apa yang kau inginkan, Ichi?"<p>

Menggumamkan jawabannya, Ichigo beralih menuju kandang yang lain setelah sempat berdiam cukup lama di depan kandang anjing Pomerian yang nampak menyukainya. Dengan sabar, Renji mengikuti setiap langkah yang diambil oleh kekasihnya itu. Hari ini, tanggal 15 Februari, sehari setelah merayakan Valentine kemarin, mereka berdua kembali merayakan sebuah hari peringatan; Hari jadian mereka. Dengan ini, berarti sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka memiliki status sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan sudah satu setengah tahun tinggal bersama dalam satu atap.

Karena kemarin Ichigo sudah memberinya hadiah, Renji berpikir sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menyenangkan hati sang kekasih. Ia berjanji akan membelikan apa pun yang Ichigo inginkan. Dan karena Ichigo menginginkan hewan peliharaan, mereka berdua kini sedang menghabiskan waktu di _Petshop_ untuk mencari peliharaan yang ideal untuk ditempatkan di sebuah kamar apartemen.

Dan sudah satu jam lebih mereka mondar-mandir di _Petshop_ yang sama, namun Ichigo belum juga kunjung menemukan peliharaan yang diinginkan.

Ichigo tidak mengatakan dengan jelas hewan jenis apa yang ia inginkan kepada Renji. Jadi, pria bersurai merah itu melihat-lihat semua jenis peliharaan yang ada. Mulai dari hamster, kadal, hingga ular. Renji bahkan sempat mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat sekumpulan kecebong di dalam akuarium.

_Siapa pula yang mau memelihara kecebong?_

"Renji... Renji!" Dengan penuh semangat Ichigo menggoyangkan tangannya, menyuruh Renji untuk mendekat. "Aku menginginkan mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ichigo, Renji melihat dua sosok kucing berusia remaja menatap dengan tatapan penasaran ke arah mereka. Salah satu kucingnya berbulu putih dengan ekor belang hitam, dan memiliki warna mata biru jernih. Sementara yang satu lainnya berbulu hitam lebat dengan mata berwarna kecoklatan.

Ketika bertatapan dengan kedua kucing itu, Renji merasa seperti yang menatap mata manusia bukannya kucing. Dan perasaan anehnya itu sempat membuatnya merinding. "Mereka kucing jenis biasa, yakin mau?"

"Iya. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka yang jenis macam-macam sih." Ichigo mengangguk yakin, pandangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari dua ekor kucing yang ada dihadapannya yang kini tengah mengendus tangannya yang dijulurkan.

Walau sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa keberatan untuk memelihara sekaligus 2 ekor peliharaan, Renji tidak sampai hati untuk menolak keinginan Ichigo. Apalagi kekasihnya itu kelihatannya sudah benar-benar suka dengan kedua kucing itu, "Baiklah. Katakan pada penjaga tokonya kalau kau menginginkan mereka, oke?" Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Renji mengacak surai oranye kekasihnya yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu.

Ichigo membalasnya dengan kecupan di pipi Renji, "Thanks, _babe_." Dan dengan segera menuju _counter_ untuk melakukan prosedur pembelian.

Suara menggeram yang terdengar kemudian, membuat Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kelihatannya kedua kucing yang hendak ia beli itu menggeram karena sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu.

Tapi, Renji punya perasaan kalau dirinya kelihatannya tidak akan disukai oleh sang kucing.

_Yah, bukan berarti ia ingin disukai juga sih_.

XOXOXO

Dua minggu sudah semenjak apartemen Renji dan Ichigo kehadiran dua penghuni kecil yang baru, Grimmjow dan Kuugo, atau Ichigo lebih suka memanggil mereka sebagai Grimm dan Kuu. Grimm si kucing berbulu putih, dan Kuu yang berbulu hitam lebat. Sang pemilik _Petshop_ mengatakan kalau nama itu adalah nama yang disandang oleh sang kucing semenjak pemiliknya yang terdahulu, dan karena merasa tidak perlu, Ichigo tidak mengganti nama mereka berdua dan hanya memenggalnya saja.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Renji duga sebelumnya, ia tidak akan bisa mendekati kedua kucing itu jika tidak membawa pancingan berupa susu atau daging. Kelihatannya ia memang benar dibenci. Tapi, Renji sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran untuk merebut hati kedua kucing itu, karena yang ada, ia malah merasakan persaingan di antara mereka.

Mungkin karena berbeda dengan dirinya, Ichigo sudah sangat dekat dengan kedua kucing tersebut. Grimm dan Kuu selalu mengikuti Ichigo kemana pun pemuda bersurai oranye itu pergi, bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi. Membuat Renji yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tahan, dan tidak jarang melemparkan keduanya jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya.

Walau pada akhirnya, ialah yang dimarahi oleh Ichigo karena dianggap sudah semena-mena pada hewan kecil.

"... Re-Renji... Ah! _Harder_... _P-please_... Ah! Ah!"

Renji bukanlah seseorang yang bisa begitu saja menolak permintaan Ichigo, terutama permintaan semacam ini. Ia memberikan tenaga lebih banyak lagi saat menghantamkan kejantanannya hingga masuk dengan sangat dalam ke dalam tubuh kekasih bersurai oranye-nya yang menerimanya dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan. "Yeah, _babe_... Berteriaklah dengan keras, katakan siapa yang memilikimu..." Renji menjulurkan lidahnya, mengisap pucuk dada Ichigo dengan kuat dan memilinnya dengan lidahnya. Aksinya ini membuat Ichigo mengerang semakin kuat, memanggil namanya.

"Ahh! Nyaaaaahhh...! Renjiii! _P-please_... Aku... Aku ingin...!"

"Datanglah untukku, Ichigo." Dengan sengaja Renji memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam celah kejantanan Ichigo, membuat Ichigo menjerit dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan bukti hasratnya hingga mengotori perut dan dadanya, juga Renji. Mendesis akibat lapisan daging rectrum Ichigo semakin terasa sempit, tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, Renji memutar tubuh Ichigo yang sudah tidak bertenaga hingga membelakanginya. Ia terus melanjutkan hentakkan demi hentakkan penuh tenaga yang mengenai prostat Ichigo dengan telak.

Ichigo yang merasa nafsunya kembali bangkit, terus mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Renji dengan wajah yang terbenam di permukaan bantal. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya, mengerang ketika merasakan semburan kuat dan panas di pangkal tubuhnya. Renji akhirnya memenuhinya dengan benihnya hingga Ichigo seolah bisa merasakan cairan kekasihnya itu di dalam perutnya.

Kalau saja ia bisa memiliki anak, Ichigo yakin saat ini ia sudah memiliki anak kembar berpasang-pasang karena benih Renji yang kuat.

Saat itu, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang tengah berusaha mengembalikan laju nafasnya ketika mendapat kecupan dari Renji, kekasihnya itu mendapati kalau mereka saat itu memiliki penonton. Dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka, Renji bisa melihat dua pasang mata berwarna biru dan coklat yang menatap ke arah ranjang di mana ia dan Ichigo melakukan aktifitas panas barusan. Menyadari dua pasang mata itu milik Grimmjow dan Kuugo yang kelihatannya terbangun dari tidurnya, Renji menyeringai kecil.

Renji tidak tahu, kalau seringainya itu dianggap sebagai tantangan oleh kedua kucing tersebut.

XOXOXO

Malam itu bukan malam yang dingin, bukan juga merupakan malam dengan udara panas. Hanya malam biasa seperti belakangan ini, di mana orang-orang tidak banyak yang berkeliaran, bulan nampak memudar lantaran cuaca yang agak mendung, serta suara kucing yang mengeong bisa terdengar dari kejauhan. Sebagian besar orang sudah terlelap dalam ranjangnya masing-masing, tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dua ekor kucing yang kini tengah meregangkan tubuh di dapur apartemen yang berpapan-namakan Abarai dan Kurosaki.

Desisan pelan terdengar. Pelan yang berarti jika kamu tidak mendekatkan telingamu pada mulut yang mendesis itu, maka kamu tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Hanya saja, derikan yang diakibatkan oleh peregangan tubuh yang dilakukannya, cukup bisa terdengar dari kamar sebelah.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan, Renji hanya berpindah posisi di atas ranjangnya, dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya agar lebih mendekat untuk kemudian kembali terlelap. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa saat ini di dapurnya muncul dua sosok yang berperawakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Salah satunya menggeram pelan, dan menggerakkan leher hingga terdengar bunyi tulang. Helaan nafas puas terdengar kemudian, bersamaan dengan suara gertakan jari di sebelahnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk, sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dapur dan menuju sebuah pintu lapis kayu berwarna merah bata yang berada di ujung lorong dalam.

Suara protes kayu sempat terdengar ketika pintu itu bergerak membuka, tapi segera hilang sebelum sempat dua penghuni kamar yang ada terbangun.

Ichigo bergumam dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan bayangan yang menghalangi di atas tubuhnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga semakin menempel dengan Renji, menghela nafas secara tidak disadari saat kedua pendengarannya menangkap irama debar jantung sang kekasih. Tindakannya itu membuat dua figur yang baru saja masuk itu mengerutkan dahi dan mengibaskan ekor mereka dengan marah. Jelas sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Geraman terdengar sesaat sebelum Renji membuka kedua matanya dalam kekagetan ketika merasakan tubuhnya didorong jatuh dari atas ranjang. Mengerjap, sepasang iris kecoklatannya memandang penuh kebingungan ke arah langit-langit kamar. Merintih, Renji berusaha bangun dari posisinya, "_Jeez_, Ichigo... Kalau kamu merasa kepanasan, bilang sa—" Ia tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya saat kedua matanya memantulkan dengan jelas bayangan dua figur yang kini menaiki ranjang dan merayap mendekati Ichigo.

"SIAPA KALIAN? ? !"

Suara bentakkan Renji membangunkan Ichigo yang terlelap. Dalam kekagetannya, kedua matanya membelalak ketika langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang iris _azure_ yang nampak menyala di dalam kegelapan. Raungan Renji berikutnya menyadarkan kebingungan yang dialami oleh Ichigo. Ia mendengar suara benda yang menghantam lantai di saat ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk membenturkan lutunya di perut figur yang berada di atasnya, namun terhenti ketika figur itu memanggil namanya.

"I-chigo..."

Suara yang serak, merupakan tanda bahwa suara itu jarang digunakan, dan panasnya nafas yang berhembus mengenai bidang lehernya, membuat tubuh Ichigo menggigil. Sementara ia mulai kebingungan karena ia yakin tidak kenal dengan figur—yang ia yakini pria, tapi di sisi lain ia pun merasakan ketidak-asingan, Renji yang sedang bergulat dengan figur yang satunya kini hanya bisa menganga menatap benda panjang dan berbulu di tangannya. Benda panjang itu terasa seperti ekor, yang jika ia tarik, membuat lawannya mendesis semakin kuat dan melayangkan kuku ke arahnya.

Tapi, ia juga tidak begitu yakin karena lampu kamar saat ini tengah dimatikan, sehingga membuat setiap benda yang ada di hadapannya hanya berupa siluet. Sambil menghindari pukulan yang ia yakini terarah padanya, Renji bergegas ke arah tombol lampu dan menyalakannya tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi.

Apa yang ia lihat di tengah cahaya terang-benderang itu membuat mulutnya menganga semakin besar.

Di dalam kamarnya, dua figur yang sempat ia sangka sebagai perampok itu tengah mengerang sambil melindungi kedua mata mereka dari cahaya yang mendadak muncul. Yang menarik perhatian, bukan hanya keduanya yang tidak mengenakan busana apa pun, keduanya memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti kucing. Yang satu berwarna hitam, dan yang satu berwarna putih agak kebiruan. Renji dan Ichigo menggunakan ekspresi yang sama, hanya bisa memandang tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Mulut mereka hanya membuka dan menutup berulang kali.

Setidaknya, sampai Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik satu telinga kucing yang berada di antara helaian rambut berwarna _cyan_. Nafasnya tercekat ketika tindakannya itu membuat sang pemilik telinga mengeong dan mendesis. Telinga yang ia tarik pun kelihatannya melekat dengan sangat kuat pada lapisan kulit kepala sang pria.

... _Mengeong_.

Figur bersurai _cyan_ di atasnya itu mengeong! _For god's sake_! Mengeong dan bukannya menggeram atau mungkin menjerit sakit!

_Memangnya ada manusia yang mengeong?_

Tangan yang tadinya menggosok mata yang terasa perih akibat nyala lampu yang tiba-tiba, kini beralih untuk mengelus telinga yang barusan Ichigo tarik. Dua iris _azure_ yang kembali bisa Ichigo lihat saat itu kembali membuat sang pemuda bersurai oranye kembali terbelalak. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa asing dengan dua iris yang menatapnya itu, "... Grimm?" Sosok yang dirinya sangka sebagai Grimmjow, kucing putihnya itu menyeringai lebar dan menyundulkan pelan kepalanya ke pipi Ichigo dan menggosokkannya lembut di sana. Dengkuran yang terdengar kemudian membuat Ichigo menatap ke arah Renji dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa melongo.

Ichigo mulai mengerutkan dahi karena Renji tidak memberikan respon apa pun—kelihatannya terlalu shock dan bingung untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu. Mendengus kesal, Ichigo kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada figur lain yang terduduk di lantai dan menjilati tangannya sementara ekornya bergerak ke sana ke mari. "... Kuu, ayo sini." Ragu-ragu Ichigo mengulurkan tangan dengan posisi punggung tangannya yang berada di atas.

Kuugo memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengigit pelan jarinya jika Ichigo melakukan gestur seperti itu. Dan figur yang ia sangka Kuugo itu melakukan dengan tepat sesuai prediksinya.

_Jadi, benar dua pria yang berada di kamarnya saat ini adalah dua kucingnya, Grimmjow dan Kuugo?_

_... Dia tidak sedang bermimpi dan tersesat di negeri dongeng kan...?_

Kuugo yang tadinya hanya menempelkan gigi pada jari Ichigo yang terjulur, kini menggigitnya dengan keras karena merasa dicueki. Gigitannya itu membuat Ichigo secara refleks menarik tangannya, namun tidak bisa karena keburu digenggam oleh tangan Kuugo. Dan kucing berubah manusia bersurai hitam itu menghisap jarinya dengan penuh semangat. Gigitan-gigitan kecil diberikan sehingga Ichigo tidak lagi sanggup menahan desahan yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Desahan Ichigo-lah yang menyadarkan Renji dari shock-nya.

... Hanya untuk kembali terkena shock ketika kedua iris kecoklatannya menangkap pemandangan yang kini ada di atas ranjangnya. Ichigo kini berbaring di atasnya dengan selimut yang sudah ditendang menjauh, terengah dengan dua pria—yang ia akui di dalam hati memiliki tubuh bagaikan seni pahat bernilai milyaran yen—tanpa busana yang disertai dengan telinga dan ekor kucing berada di atasnya.

_Nekomimi_.

_Fuck!_ Salahkah jika ia katakan bahwa saat ini ia merasa daerah selangkangannya menegang akibat pemandangan panas yang ada di sana?

Sejujurnya, Renji memiliki sisi petualang—_voyeurism_—di mana ia akan mudah merasa bergairah jika melihat orang lain melakukan aktifitas seksual. Apalagi kekasihnya sendiri terlibat di dalamnya. Walau kini bersama dengan pria lain, dan ia juga merasakan amarah, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Renji juga merasa nafsunya terus naik.

Ichigo mengerang, pandangan matanya mulai terasa kabur akibat suhu tubuh yang naik secara drastis. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuugo dan Grimmjow saat ini membuatnya menjadi gila dengan nafsu dan keinginan. Kuugo yang tadi menghisap jemarinya, kini sudah beralih dengan menjilati daun telinganya, membuat tubuh Ichigo bergetar. Kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa lemah, berusaha mendorong Grimmjow namun gagal. Tubuh nekomimi bersurai biru yang bidang itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, "Hh... Ren-ji... Jangan c-cuma... melih—ssssstt...!" Tidak ingat kapan celana boxers yang ia kenakan dicopot, Ichigo kini merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu menyodoknya pelan di permukaan rectrumnya.

Menjilat permukaan bibirnya, Grimmjow memposisikan ekornya di 'pintu masuk' Ichigo yang belum dipersiapkan. Ia mendorong masuk ekornya hingga ke titik terdalam dan merasa puas dengan erangan kuat yang dikeluarkan oleh Tuannya itu. Kelihatannya ia berhasil mengenai prostat Ichigo dalam sekali percobaan.

"Ah—hah! G-Grimm...! Ahh!" Kuku-kuku tangan Ichigo mencakar permukaan kulit dada Grimmjow akibat rasa 'penuh' yang tiba-tiba. Ia mulai mendorong kembali pangkal tubuhnya, menusuk dirinya sendiri semakin dalam dengan ekor kebiruan Grimmjow. Pikirannya yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu, membuatnya sama sekali tidak merasakan canggung dengan benda asing yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Apa pun itu, yang penting ia masih bisa merasakan kenikmatannya.

Pada tahap ini, Renji sudah menutup hidung dan mulutnya karena mimisan dan air liur yang menetes.

Sudah ia duga, majalah yang ia baca yang mengatakan kalau melihat kekasih sendiri melakukan tindakan seksual bersama orang lain dapat membangkitkan hasrat yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

Dan sensasinya terasa begitu menggetarkan bagi Renji.

Dengan kejantanannya sendiri yang mulai berdenyut tidak nyaman, Renji menyaksikan dengan jelas ketika ekor kebiruan Grimmjow bergerak keluar masuk dengan kecepatan tinggi di dalam rectrum Ichigo. Erangan serak yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo menandakan kalau setiap gerakkan ekor Grimmjow dengan telak mengenai prostatnya, dan dalam tekanan yang pas. Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama bagi Ichigo untuk ejakulasi tanpa disentuh dan mengotori t-shirt—yang kini lengket pada tubuhnya akibat peluh—dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari celah kejantanannya.

Grimmjow menarik keluar ekornya, dan menjilati bagian ekor yang tadi berada di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Pemandangan itu membuat kejantanan Ichigo—juga Renji, mengedik. Sementara Kuugo kini menjilati sperma yang ada di t-shirt Ichigo sambil perlahan menaikkan ujung t-shirt hingga akhirnya benar-benar lepas dari tubuh sang pemuda bersurai oranye, membuatnya kini benar-benar telanjang bulat seperti dua kucing-berubah-manusia yang terus memberikan perhatian padanya.

Sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, Renji berjalan mendekati ranjang dan sempat mengangkat kedua tangannya saat Grimmjow dan Kuugo mendesis ke arahnya, "Karena Ichigo menikmatinya, akan kubiarkan kalian kali ini. Aku hanya menginginkan mulutnya saja. Tidak masalah 'kan?" Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menyeringai kecil saat dua sosok _nekomimi_ itu menyengir lebar ke arahnya, tanda setuju.

_Setidaknya, keramaian jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kesendirian_.

Permukaan ranjang menurun saat Renji menumpukan berat tubuhnya di sana setelah melepaskan seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia memberikan gestur pada Grimmjow untuk berbaring di sebelah Ichigo. Walau pun merasa bingung, Grimmjow tetap menuruti perintah Tuan keduanya itu dengan ekor yang bergerak, menantikan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Renji menarik Ichigo yang masih dalam keadaa linglung, dan memberinya ciuman yang melibatkan permainan lidah serta gigi selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memposisikan kekasihnya itu di atas Grimmjow.

Posisi yang saling berhadapan itu mereka gunakan sebagai kesempatan untuk merasakan bibir satu sama lain, sebelum kemudian ciuman itu terpaksa disudahi lantaran Grimmjow yang tersentak kaget karena kejantanannya mendadak disentuh oleh Renji, dan digosok-gosokkan hingga semakin tegak. Dengan sengaja, Renji memposisikan kejantanan Grimmjow di lubang rectrum Ichigo yang kini sudah basah dan siap untuk dimasuki kembali. Insting yang berjalan, Grimmjow langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya itu masuk ke dalam Ichigo, membuat pemuda bersurai oranye itu kembali mengerang.

Puas dengan hasilnya—dan nafasnya sendiri yang mulai memburu—Renji memposisikan dirinya berada di atas kepala Grimmjow dengan kejantanannya yang sudah meneteskan _precum_ menepuk-nepuk kepala Ichigo. Ichigo yang mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu, langsung menjilati pucuk kejantanan Renji, dan memasukkan kejantanan yang besar itu secara bertahap ke dalam mulutnya. Renji mengerang dalam kenikmatan, kedua tangannya kini menggenggam surai oranye Ichigo, sementara kedua iris kecoklatannya menatap ke arah satu figur yang nampak _terlupakan_.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana, Kuu." Sahut Renji sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pangkal tubuh Ichigo, "Kau tahu apa yang _baik_ tentunya."

Kuugo menyeringai kecil, "Heh. Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Jika saja saat ini Renji tidak sedang menikmati hisapan dan kuluman yang Ichigo lakukan terhadap kejantanannya, ia pasti akan kembali melongo menatap Kuugo. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa _nekomimi_ berbulu hitam itu bisa bicara bahasa manusia dengan lancar. Menginginkan panas mulut Ichigo secara lebih, Renji mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan gerakan Grimmjow. Tapi, ia tetap berhati-hati agar tidak membuat Ichigo tersedak.

Kuugo yang saat ini sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan pangkal tubuh Ichigo menggunakan waktunya sesaat untuk menikmati gerakan keluar-masuknya kejantanan Grimmjow dari dalam rectrum sang pemuda. Menjilati bibirnya sendiri, Kuugo membungkuk dan mulai memberikan jilatan di tepian permukaan rectrum Ichigo dan lidahnya sempat mengenai kejantanan Grimmjow yang bergerak. Hal itu sempat membuat Grimmjow dan Ichigo menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan mengerang. Erangan Ichigo bervibrasi mengenai kejantanan Renji, membuat pria bersurai merah itu ikut mengerang.

Merasa sudah cukup mencicipi, Kuugo kini memposisikan kejantanannya di lubang Ichigo yang sudah penuh. Merasakan sodokan di pangkal tubuhnya, Ichigo membantu Kuugo dengan melebarkan pipi bokongnya menggunakan jemarinya, hingga celah yang ada menjadi lebih besar dan Kuugo mulai bisa memasukkan pucuk kejantanannya ke dalam. _Nekomimi_ bersurai hitam licin itu mengerang merasakan keketatan yang dimiliki Tuannya. Ia mulai mendorong masuk, tidak tahu kalau Ichigo sempat menggigit kejantanan Renji yang masih berada di mulutnya.

Tapi tidak terlalu keras sehingga Renji hanya tersentak kecil. Ichigo sudah pernah dipenetrasi oleh dua 'benda', jadi pelebaran yang ia rasakan menimpa dinding rectrumnya bukanlah lagi hal yang baru baginya.

Ia dan Renji sudah pernah bermain dengan memasukkan dildo bersamaan dengan kejantanan kekasihnya itu ke 'sana'.

Ichigo mengerang kuat dan nafasnya semakin memburu saat Kuugo pada akhirnya berhasil memasukkan miliknya secara keseluruhan ke dalam tubuh Ichigo. Untuk sementara, ia mengeluarkan dulu kejantanan Renji dari mulutnya, membiarkan saliva yang tersisa mengkoneksi dirinya dan kekasihnya itu. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas dan debaran pada jantungnya. Memiliki dua benda yang sebenarnya, terasa begitu berbeda dengan satu benda sebenarnya dan satu lainnya palsu. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas denyut dari dua benda yang ada di dalam dirinya itu bervibrasi di sekitaran dinding rectrumnya.

Dengan penuh kesabaran Renji, Grimmjow, dan Kuugo menunggu Ichigo terbiasa. Dan ketika pemuda bersurai oranye itu mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, Grimmjow dan Kuugo mendesis secara bersamaan, "Be-bergerak..." Ichigo memohon, dan ia mulai memasukkan kembali kejantanan Renji ke dalam mulutnya, menggunakan tangannya untuk bagian yang tidak bisa ia masukkan. Erangan kembali pecah dari pita suaranya saat Grimmjow dan Kuugo mulai bergerak secara berirama. Ketika Grimmjow berada di sisi terdalam, Kuugo akan berada hampir ke luar, begitu pula sebaliknya. Gerakan menghujam yang bergantian membuat prostat Ichigo tersodok tanpa henti.

Seluruh tubuh Ichigo bergetar, ia bahkan tidak sanggup terus tegak dalam posisinya jika bukan karena Kuugo yang memegangi pinggulnya dan Renji yang memegangi kepalanya agar tetap bergerak memberikan felatio, dan bermain dengan dua bola kembar di bawah kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Ia menjerit di antara kejantanan Renji saat Grimmjow memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan area lehernya dan menjepit serta memilin pucuk dadanya. Ichigo semakin mempercepat gerakannya terhadap gerakan Kuugo dan Grimmjow karena merasakan ia sudah semakin mendekati puncaknya. Beruntung, kelihatannya ketiga partner-nya pun begitu.

Gerakan mereka yang semakin liar membuat kaki ranjang berderik protes akibat aktifitas yang melibatkan _terlalu_ banyak orang itu memberatkan. Suara hujan yang turun di luar sama sekali tidak dianggap ada selain suara erangan dan desahan yang mengisi ruangan, suara decakan serta tamparan antara kulit dengan kulit merupakan tambahan yang mampu membawa keempat pria yang beraktifitas bersama itu mencapai puncaknya.

Ichigo lebih dulu mengeluarkan hasratnya setelah Kuugo menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada kejantanannya, disusul dengan Renji yang menahan kepala Ichigo agar diam dan menelan seluruh cairan hasrat yang ia keluarkan, lalu terakhir adalah Grimmjow dan Kuugo yang secara insting sama-sama menggigit pundak Ichigo, meninggalkan bekas tanda gigitan di sana, membuat Ichigo mengerang panjang akibat rasa penuh di _belakang_ dan di _depan_. Ketiga seme yang ada mengeluarkan kejantanan mereka dari Ichigo dan membiarkan sang pemuda terjatuh di atas tubuh Grimmjow, kelelahan.

Perlahan, Renji turun dari atas ranjang, bermaksud mengambil handuk basah dari kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Ketika sedang membasahkan handuk di wastafel, ia sempat memikirkan ulang mengenai apa yang sudah ia lakukan, namun dengan segera menyingkirkan pikirannya itu.

_Yah, walau cuma kebagian mulut, seks-nya masih terasa hebat seperti biasanya._

Tidak bisa Renji pungkiri kalau pemandangan di mana kekasihnya itu mendapatkan _double penetration_ oleh Grimmjow dan Kuugo merupakan pemandangan yang sangat panas, sehingga ia susah payah bertahan agar tidak cepat-cepat mengeluarkan hasratnya dan hanya kebagian sedikit waktu dalam kenikmatan yang ada.

Anehnya, ketika ia mencoba membayangkan Ichigo mendapatkan hal yang sama dari orang-orang yang berbeda, Renji merasa tidak bisa menerimanya. Yah, mungkin karena ia sudah lebih dulu mengenal Grimmjow dan Kuugo—walau dalam bentuk kucing. Berbicara mengenai itu... ia penasaran juga dengan alasan bagaimana bisa kucing berubah menjadi manusia? Apakah ada percobaan semacam ini sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan di dunia ini memang benar ada yang namanya... alien?

Pikiran Renji terputus saat mendengar erangan dari kamar sebelah. Mengambil handuk yang sudah basah, Renji berjalan cepat kembali menuju kamarnya, dan dibuat mendengus saat melihat Grimmjow kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam Ichigo dalam posisi _doggie style_. Sementara Kuugo terus menciumi kekasihnya itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Menepak kepalanya sendiri dengan handuk basah yang dibawanya, Renji menggeram dalam kekalahan karena kelihatannya ia akan terlambat bekerja pagi hari nanti.

"_Damn kitties with their hormones_..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... Gara-gara ini jadi kepikiran ingin bikin sex scene yang berhubungan dengan tentacle... Resureccionnya Luppi mayan bisa dipake buat ini :|a *author langsung kabur pas ngeliat Ichigo ngacung2in zangetsu n bersiap untuk getsuga*<strong>

**Ichigo: AUTHOR MESUM! NGERES BANGET SIH ITU OTAK? BENERIN SANAA! CEWEK KOK GITU?**

**Meg: BIARIN! Otak otak gue ini bukan punya lu! Lagian ini harta gueee!**


End file.
